


Let The Sun Rain Down On Me

by ryekamasaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jacket sharing, Movie Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: Flowers, a movie, and a surprise, what else could make a better date?





	Let The Sun Rain Down On Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoraMew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/gifts).



> So many great prompts to choose from for this, so I went with a nice fluffy movie date! I hope you enjoy it!

The day is bright but chilly, and Kentarou tugs the collar of his jacket a little tighter around his neck with his free hand as he turns yet another corner. He gets lost in thought hoping that he can manage to fight down the inherent awkwardness that seems to plague him even on his best days, only to be brought out of it by the high pitched yapping of a tiny dog. It rattles at the fence it’s trapped behind, whining when it sees that he notices it, straining up as tall as it can get. He slows but doesn’t stop, and the dog follows, letting out another bark, bracing its front paws on the fence, giving Kentarou a look that he can’t resist.

Its fur is soft under his hand, and he murmurs apologies for not being able to play as he pets it gently before continuing on his way. His destination is only a couple of houses away, and out of the corner of his eye he notices one of the curtains moving as he turns up the front walkway. He’s just barely pressed the doorbell when the door swings open with a squeak, and then his brain stutters to a halt as he takes in Yachi’s adorably flushed cheeks and bright eyes.

She’s as adorable as always, just this side of fancy in a short black skirt and a button up blouse that’s so similar to Seijou blue that Kentarou finds himself blushing. She bounces on her toes a little and the tiny silver stars on her black tights sparkle distractingly in the sunlight that comes in from behind him. He smiles at her and she lights up even more, which he didn’t think was possible, clenches his hands at his sides in an effort to resist touching the pink on her cheeks. The motion makes him remember the gift he carries, and he thrusts his occupied hand forward, giving up a silent hope that she likes the flowers he’d chosen.

“Oh!” She takes the bundle carefully, lifting them to her nose and sighing. “They’re beautiful, thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Kentarou watches as she starts to turn away, and then she’s facing him again abruptly, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek before resuming her path, speeding away down the hall to drop the flowers into an empty vase. Even from down the hall he can see how red her ears have gotten, and he wonders if the color of his face matches.

It doesn’t take her long to return, one delicate hand balanced against the wall as she slips into her shoes and retrieves a jacket from a hook next to the door. The smile she gives him as they step outside rivals even the brightness of the sun, and Kentarou can’t help returning it even as he holds out a hand to gesture her forward on the small path. They walk side by side when they get to the sidewalk, the backs of their hands brushing against each other, daring Kentarou to pull up the courage to just slide their fingers together.

A few more blocks of them walking, Yachi chattering away cheerfully about the movie they’re going to go see, and he finally takes a deep breath and presses their palms together. She stutters briefly, stumbling over the end of her sentence even as she squeezes gently at his hand, though she recovers quickly, cheeks visibly pink in Kentarou’s peripheral vision. It doesn’t take much longer until they arrive at the theater, and Kentarou only drops her hand to carry the snacks that they buy to their seats. Yachi leads the way with a soft hum, relaxing carefully in a plush seat before settling the popcorn in her lap.

The single drink they bought gets placed in the middle cup holder, and then Kentarou shrugs his jacket off before plopping into his seat, smiling at the giggle that Yachi lets out. Even the noise of the previews starting can’t drown it out of his head, echoing in his ears, and he just barely manages to keep his attention on the screen at all. The movie is something soft and adventurous, brightly colored and full of magic, and the smile that takes over Yachi’s face makes him glad that he made the right choice.

The popcorn doesn’t last very long, and each time their hands brush together as they both reach at the same time makes Kentarou’s heart beat wildly in his chest, distracting his attention from the screen over and over again. He’s glad for it, though, because he notices Yachi’s hand is chilled against his, and when he looks over he can see her shiver slightly. It’s easy to pull his jacket around her shoulders, and the grateful smile she gives him in return is even prettier than the fireworks exploding on the screen.

By the time they head back out into the midday sunlight, he wouldn’t be able to tell anyone what the movie was really about. He’d been too busy watching the lights reflecting on Yachi’s face, drinking in the excitement in her eyes at the antics of the little girl on the screen. She slips her hand back into his as they turn down the street, the cuff of his jacket brushing against his skin, and he can feel how red his face turns as he thinks about how big the jacket is, how cute she looks in it.

Kentarou wonders if she can feel how nervous he is by the sweat on his palm, hopes that she doesn’t think it’s gross if she can, though she doesn’t make any move to let go, so he figures it’s okay. They walk slowly, talking about everything and nothing as they look in the windows of the shops they pass, and Kentarou thinks that if he hadn’t been paying attention he would’ve missed her lingering glance even though she makes no effort to stop.

They’re about to cross the street when he makes his decision, gently tugging Yachi back from the curb and stopping out of the way. “Stay here.”

Then he’s off, back down the street to where her gaze had stopped for that brief moment, smiling fondly when he catches sight of what had distracted her in the window. The shop isn’t busy at all, and though he feels out of place among all the soft, pastel colored things, he approaches the counter easily. The girl that assists him looks at him like he might bite at first, and it’s a reaction that he’s used to getting, so he ignores it and politely points toward the window, voice soft as he asks his question.

He tries not to be impatient as he pays and waits for his bag, but it’s difficult when he knows that Yachi is still waiting for him. He can’t wait to see the look on her face, and as soon as the cashier hands the bag over he thanks her and rushes back out, eyes lighting on Yachi twisting her fingers together as he heads back down the street to where she waits on the corner. She catches sight of him before he gets to her, and her smile is sunshine bright, coaxing him into a jog to get back to her faster, until he’s standing only a couple of feet away, suddenly nervous again.

“Sorry for making you wait.” He holds out the bag, relishing in the warmth as their fingers brush as she takes it. “Here, I got this for you.”

Her soft dismissal of his apology trails off as she pulls the plush puppy out of the bag, her eyes going wide with wonder. It’s a grumpy little thing, but still cute, and Kentarou can understand why she likes it, even if most girls would’ve chosen the more cheerful looking one. Still, Yachi isn’t like most girls that Kentarou knows, and that’s only proven more when throws her arms around him, hugging him tightly even in the middle of the busy street corner. She pulls away just as fast, her face red as she tucks the puppy back in the bag and links their hands together again, leading him back along the way home.

By the time they’re walking up to the front of her house he thinks that he’s managed to calm the flushing of his face, no thanks to the wayward thoughts of how pretty Yachi is all pink and happy. He already can’t wait until the next time they see each other, and when they stop in the doorway she gazes up at him softly, like she knows exactly what he’s thinking. Her voice is as soft as her hand in his, a contrast to his own roughness that he can’t help but linger on. “I had a wonderful time. Thank you for the gifts.”

He swallows hard and pulls himself from drowning in her eyes, hopes that she doesn’t take his gruffness for anything more than the nervousness that she brings out in him more than anyone else does. “You’re welcome.”

She takes her hand from his to tuck her hair behind her ear, and then she’s sliding his jacket off her shoulders and handing it back to him. She looks down to the floor for a bare moment before turning back to him, determination in her eyes. He’s not prepared for the way she rises up on her tiptoes, one hand braced on his chest as she presses their lips together, soft and sweet and more amazing than anything that Kentarou had ever let himself imagine a kiss could be like. She pulls away with a happy sigh that he echoes unconsciously.

“Good night, Kentarou.”

He feels his face set on fire even as he stammers out his own goodbye, and then the door between them is closed again. The walk home is spent occupied with thoughts of how adorable she’d been in his jacket, and how soft her lips had been, the scent of her perfume floating around him like a cloud, clinging to his clothes and distracting him, until he realizes that he’s made it to his house without any conscious thought.

As he flops onto his bed, he thinks that he can’t wait until their next date.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
